baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Gingerbread House
'''Baby Hazel Gingerbread House '''is the second game in the series. Character *Baby Hazel *Santa Claus (at the winning screen) *Gingerbread Man *Gingerbread Girl *Snowman *Seal Description Instructions Baby Hazel wants to renovate Gingerbread House. She needs your help to build an amazing Gingerbread House. Your task is divided into different activities such as repairing Gingerbread House, building a swimming pool, fixing and decorating Christmas tree, making snowman, constructing a candy toy train and creating Gingerbread girl. Baby Hazel is eagerly waiting to see the completely built Gingerbread House. She has less patience and cries if you make her wait. So complete each activity within the given time. Do not make Baby Hazel sad otherwise you lose. Select any one of the activities at a time and complete it. Each activity will open up a new screen to work on. You get points on the completion of each activity . Sooner you complete an activity more bonus points you get. After you clicked play Baby Hazel is helping Gingerbread to renovate his world. Your responsibility in this game is to help Baby Hazel to complete each task one by one in the given time limit. Click on different activity icons to complete the task. You need to complete all the activities to win this game. Hint: Check hints while completing the tasks. Plot and Tips The player can select anything they want to build first. There are a total of six places you need to build. Repair Gingerbread's House The player need to glue some places on the Gingerbread House and put the pieces in their own place. You don't need to glue most of the pieces to put the pieces in. Be careful you need to put the pieces perfectly or it will not work. Construct Candy Train The player needs to put the train tiles back first, or it will not work. Then, you put the train back. After that, you put on the decorations. After you completed, the train will move automatically. Setup Christmas Tree First, the player needs to put the pieces back in place first. Then, you pick a Christmas tree and remove the snow from the tree. Next, you can decorate the tree with many decorations. You can put the decorations anywhere on the tree. You must put the big yellow star on top of the tree. When you're finished, it snows. Make Snowman First of all, the player needs to remove the old damaged snowman. It will take a lot of time and there's a high change Baby Hazel will cry if you're not fast. Next, you need to make three snowballs with different sizes. After that, you need to put on his eyes, his nose and his 'clothes'. You also need to choose a hat, nose and scarf for the snowman. You need to put on his arms from the candy cane tree. When you finished making the snowman, it snows and the snowman moves. Build Swimming Pool The player needs to dig a deep hole and break the ice to make a swimming pool. Then, you need to decorate the swimming pool. Like when removing the old snowman, it takes a lot of time to dig a hole so you need to be fast. After you finished, the animals you placed will move. Another snowman will be skiing and another seal will appear in the water. Make Gingerbread Girl You need to put pieces of Gingerbread Girl back together with a glue. After you finished, the Gingerbread man will stop crying and he will dance with her. After you finished building all of them You need to click 'finish' at the bottom. It will lead you into the winning screen. Gallery BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse1.png|Title screen BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse2.png|Gingerbread's house before being fixed BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse3.png|Gingerbread's house after being fixed BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse4.png|Candy Train before being fixed BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse5.png|Candy Train after being fixed BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse6.png|Snowman before being built BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse7.png|Snowman after being built BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse8.png|Christmas Tree before being built BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse9.png|Christmas Tree after being built BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse10.png|Gingerbread girl before being fixed BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse11.png|Gingerbread girl after being fixed BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse12.png|Swimming pool before being built BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse13.png|Swimming pool after being built BabyHazelGingerbreadHouse14.png|All the places finished Trivia *Santa Claus makes his first appearance. *This is one of the early games which Baby Hazel won't cry if you didn't do anything wrong. *Baby Hazel isn't wearing long-sleeved clothing at winter. *This is the last 2012 game before Baby Hazel is redesigned. *This is one of the few games without a certain level. *You don't have to take care of Baby Hazel in this game. *This is the first holiday-themed game. **Alternatively, this is also the first Christmas-themed game. Link ☀http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-gingerbread-house.html Category:Games Category:Christmas